


world famous jungle cruise

by pouler



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney World, First Meetings, M/M, Photographer Keith (Voltron), absolutely none of this is disney approved, jungle cruise skipper lance, kids do not try this at disney, skipper lance RIGHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouler/pseuds/pouler
Summary: A Jungle Cruise Skipper named Lance has recently become famous in online Disney fan circles, and the Disney company plans to run a feature on him to feed this obsession. This means they need pictures of the master at work, and Keith Kogane is just the person for the job.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	world famous jungle cruise

**Author's Note:**

> i am a skipper lance stan first and human second
> 
> written for day 8 of Klance AU month, found at @monthlyklance on twitter

Keith was really starting to hate the world famous Jungle Cruise.  
It wasn’t that there was anything wrong with it, but over the past week, he had been on the ride nine times for his job as a Disney Parks official photographer, tasked with photographing the skipper named Lance, who had recently become famous among online Disney fans for his youthful charm and looks, similar to Disneyland Peter Pan of Tumblr fame. Disney wanted to write a feature article about him to capitalize on the craze, and this meant that they needed photographs of Lance working to complement the written content.  
This would, of course, have been much easier if they could have pulled Lance for a separate shift by himself, but Disney administration insisted that the photos capture Lance’s authenticity with guests. Keith had asked for Lance’s work schedule, but they stated that broke privacy rules, so Keith was forced to ride the attraction over and over until he could find Lance.  
The second part of this quest to photograph authenticity meant that Disney didn’t want Lance knowing that he was being photographed, fearful that he would change his spiel to look better for the camera; this ability to stay inconspicuous was something that Keith excelled at, thus he alone was given this assignment.  
Keith reached the front of the Fastpass queue and gave his party size of one to the skipper sending guests to their lines for the boats, then moved to the holding pen on the closer side once waved through. His plain red shirt and black jeans were decidedly drab in a sea of family trip shirts and outfits themed to resemble Disney characters, the only thing potentially out of the ordinary being the camera bag slung over his shoulder. He preferred to risk appearing to Lance, should he finally find him, like another one of his fans than getting in trouble with his bosses.  
That was one of the definite benefits of his job, Keith thought as he looked around at all of the cast members wearing khaki jumpsuits, some even wearing matching khaki hats. He enjoyed not having to wear any set uniform every day, especially considering some of the costumes Disney had in its warehouses.  
A boat pulled in to unload its previous occupants, and while Keith was unable to hear the name of the Skipper as he talked while driving, the tanned skin and lanky limbs that Keith could see made an impossible hope rise within his chest. He had done some research on some fan blogs when he was first given the assignment to see what made Lance so special, to know what he should look to photograph. Many of them has spoken about the care he took with his routine and the attention he gave to each of the guests. They also fawned over his youthful demeanor, and about the unsurprising, borderline obsessive “bronze skin, stunning freckles, sparkling blue eyes” cliche as well.  
The boat moved forward after all the guests had disembarked; Keith tried to not get his hopes up.  
Once the boat pulled to a stop in front of the loading zone, Keith boarded and found a seat for himself at the back of the boat, opting to fight sight lines in exchange for trying to attract a little less attention to himself. After everyone waiting had boarded and been checked, the Skipper was given the go ahead to depart, and Keith faced his moment of truth as the ride began once more.  
“Hello everyone and welcome to the world famous Jungle Cruise, where it’s _pun_ for everyone! My name is Skipper Lance, and I will be your guide today. If things take a turn for the worse, I will also be your swimming instructor, but have no fear, with these muscles, I can definitely carry, at most, one of you.”  
Lance faked flexing his arms, which actually did look like they were covered in lean muscle, and as the rest of the guests laughed, Keith felt something loosen in his chest as he raised his camera for his first picture of the ride. He had _finally_ managed to find who he was looking for, and this meant that he got to watch the guest-declared master at work.  
Lance completely inhabited his role, looking every bit like he knew the ride inside and out. As they passed by the elephant exhibit and the crashed airplane, he made a comment of “Bi-elephants, bi-plane,” before pointing to himself and saying, “Bisexual,” with an eyebrow wiggle directed in Keith’s direction at the back of the boat. His face grew warm, and he wondered if it was directed at him specifically, then wondered why it mattered to him.  
Keith found himself enjoying watching the way that Lance moved as he snuck photos during Lance’s spiel. He usually tried to get on the ride during the day since going at night would require Keith to use the flash on his camera, which would blow his cover, but today Keith was riding during the golden hour for lighting, and he had to admit, it was flattering Lance immensely.  
More than the fact that Lance was so visually appealing, Keith enjoyed how expressive Lance was in saying the same thing he recited for hours on end. Lance was unafraid to play off of audience comments all throughout the ride, even if it meant he left the comfort of the scripted wordplay. He was incredibly witty and quick-thinking, finding the most intricate ways to segue back to what was going on throughout the attraction.  
During the famous “backside of water” bit when they passed behind the waterfall on the ride, something every skipper made sure to include, Lance’s delivery still felt like it was something so new that Keith found himself taking innumerable pictures of Lance with his arm stretched out, yelling into the microphone.  
It was so obvious that Lance loved every aspect of what he was doing; Lance made sure to pay special attention to every child on the boat, giving each family their own special story even on the short nine minute ride. Keith’s smile grew the longer the boat tour went on.  
Soon, the loading and unloading zone for the ride came into view as the ride came to an end. Keith had plenty of photos to finally be able to fulfill the assignment he’d been given, but he found himself wishing that he could go again, just to watch Lance in his element once more.  
Lance pulled the boat up to the dock and began his exit spiel. “I hope you enjoyed your time on the Jungle Cruise today. My name has been Skipper Lance, and if you didn’t enjoy your time here, then this was the Haunted Mansion, and I am your host, your ghost host,” he said, dropping into a deeper tone at the end. Keith stood up, slinging the strap of his camera bag over his shoulder as he prepared to disembark.  
“Last thing: the winner of the daily giveaway is the guest with the black mullet and the camera in the back! Please see me up front for your prize.” Keith startled and looked at Lance with wide eyes; Lance grinned back at him and waved him up to the front.  
Lance was still grinning when Keith stopped in front of him. “Your lucky number today is seven,” he said.  
Keith must have let his confusion show on his face because Lance laughed before he clarified.  
“I get off of work at 7 tonight. You’re good-looking, I like your dimples, and I’d love to get to know you when we’re both done working. You can meet me here afterwards, and we can go on a couple rides and then see the fireworks?”  
At that, Keith smiled, which caused Lance’s to falter as his expression grew slightly awestruck. “I’d love that.”  
Keith went to disembark the boat. He had one foot on the dock before he heard Lance say over the intercom, “Could I get a name for the guest with the beautiful smile and cute dimples? Final request?”  
In Keith’s peripheral vision, he saw one of the other skippers on the unloading dock roll their eyes at Lance’s question. Keith turned back to see Lance wink at him, his grin back in place. Keith answered with a smile of his own, feeling very comfortable with Lance despite barely knowing him. “Just realized you’re missing that bit of information, did you?”  
Lance gasped dramatically, bringing a hand up to clutch his chest. “Betrayed by my own date! Parting is such sweet sorrow, and I merely wish to have a single token of affection to tide me over until we can be together once more,” he said.  
Keith laughed before complying with Lance’s request. “It’s Keith,” he said. “Keith Kogane.”  
“Keith Kogane,” Lance parroted. “A stunning name for a stunning man.”  
“Hey, Alvarez! You’re holding up the ride; wrap it up!” Another Skipper yelled from the loading deck, interrupting Lance and his flirting. Many of the guests waiting laughed at what was going on; a couple cheered. Lance and Keith both looked their way before looking back at each other, smiling bashfully at each other.  
Keith finally stepped out of the boat before turning back to face Lance once more. “Until 7, my good man,” he said with a smile and a slight bow, playing along with Lance’s theatrics.  
Lance lifted the boat’s microphone to his lips. “Until 7, my kind sir,” he said over the speaker system, waving at Keith. He then turned on the engine and moved the boat towards the loading dock.  
Keith turned away, still smiling as he walked through the exit of the attraction, heading to exit Adventureland and make his way back to the central Hub to get to Main Street. With the success of the day, he would have just enough time after clocking out of work to go back to his apartment, drop off his camera, freshen up, and get back to Magic Kingdom for his date.

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to try my hand at some jungle cruise-level banter. literally none of this would be said on a boat


End file.
